Feelings Revealed
by Artistic Function
Summary: Marinette never imagined that Chat Noir would be so gentle and sweet. She always assumed that he was a flirt to all women, and does something she -temporarily- regrets. Now to learn how to cope with these new feelings surfacing for the leather clad boy. So far, not sure if this is pure fluff. Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: I edited this for clarity. Aparantly, straight copy and paste does not keep the italics on the thoughts. Welp. Enjoy.**

Usually, Marinette has no problem creating designs. She was practically born to do it and has a lot of fun. Tonight however, was not one of those nights. artist block was stronger than ever and no work was getting done

' _Urrgh'._ Marinette dropped her head to her desk in frustration, her head making a large thud as it hit.

"Tikki, what is wrong with my brain?" Her voice was muffled by the flat surface below. "I can't seem to concentrate on anything right now." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tikki working on her cookie, that happen to be twice her size.

"I don't know Marinette. Maybe some cool air will help to clear your head?" Her Kwami said, putting down her snack. "It shouldn't be too cold outside right now."

Marinette lifted her head off of her desk, one of the half-created drawings stuck to her head momentarily before fluttering back down. "That may be a good idea." She said while staring out the window. "I can't seem to think of anything to create for the next Agrest Fashion designing contest."

Marinette sighed and pushed away from her desk. She rolled about a foot or so before she stood up and climb the ladder up to her loft, in order to climb out of the opening above her bed. Once the cool Parisian night air washed over her, Marinette sighs softly again. ' _I will never get tired of being out here.'_

The quiet sounds of the city streets below were quickly interrupted by a certain stray cat.

A slight thump sounded loudly behind her, before a dark silhouette landed behind her on her balcony, causing Marinette to flail as she turned around with fist flying.

"Woah, Woah there _puuuurrrrr_ -incess. I'm not looking for a fight." Chat Noir stood sheepishly with his hands up. "I was just passing by when I noticed you coming out. I thought it would be nice to stop by for a _Chat._ " The last word was followed with a wink.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his puns and turned her back to Chat Noir, in favor of looking over her railing once again. "It still doesn't explain why you are out here Chat, there have not been any recent updates on the Ladyblog about an Akuma."

She did not actually know if there was a post or not, but assumed she would've known if there was any sort of Akuma nearby. It had been a bit of a quiet few days however, and more trouble was bound to appear sooner or later.

Chat Noirs arms slid slowly next to her on the railing, grinning at her. "That doesn't mean I don't enjoy being suited up. There is something free about being able to jump across the rooftops" Chat rested his head on his arm, staring softly across Paris. "It is much more enjoyable with My Lady present however."

Marinette glaced at Chat. "Oh, was she busy tonight?" Her voice raising an octave higher as she tried to hide the fact that she new the answer already. "I would have assumed you two spent more time in suit together than just during an Akuma attack"

She knew that was not usually the case, since she only ever transformed during an Akuma attack or during patrol.

"My Lady tends to only transform when it is absolutely necessary unfortunately. I wish it was more often however. I am missing her dearly."

' _Wait... What?'_ Marinette looked slightly surprised at Chat for a awkward moment as she realized that he was voicing his feelings.

"Oooh, of course Chat. I can see clearly that you care for her." Marinette's voice trailed on the last word, unsure of how to respond. After a moment she asked. "Is Ladybug the only girl that you flirt with then?"

She froze after the words spilled out her mouth. She had not meant to be blunt, let alone bring up a tense subject. Marinette started to sputter a little. "I-I-I did-id-idn't mean it like that! I just wanted to kn- I mean I was curious about your feelings- Never mind just forget it!"

Chat looked at the flustered Marinette hiding her face in her hands. "No worries my _Purrr_ -incess. Ladybug is wonderful, and I wouldn't dream of flirting with anyone else the same way. She holds my heart in her hands."

Smiling softly, he pushed himself away from the balcony edge. "I am sorry Marinette, I did not mean to get sappy." He grabbed his baton from his belt, preparing to leave.

Marinette waved her hands around erratically. "Oh no-no-no- Chat! Do not worry. Please feel free to say whatever you want! I do not mind at all." Her eyes trailed off a little bit awkwardly. ' _Way to go Marinette, can you be any more awkward?'_

Chat grinned at Marinette "Thank you Mari, I am happy you said that." Chat smiled a huge grin. "However, I will take that as a free pass to visit whenever I want to now!" His eyes crinkled with happiness

Marinette smacked Chat's arm lightly. "In your dreams Chat."

"Oh, of course _Purrr-incess_!" Chat winked again. "I will take what I can get! Sweet dreams, and thank you for your company tonight." His smile softened. "I really enjoyed our talk."

Chat disappeared in the blink of an eye, before Marinette could see what way he went.

' _Oh boy.'_ Marinette thought to herself as she stepped down into through the opening of her roof. ' _I didn't realize he liked me that much. Now I feel so blind. '_

Collapsing on her bed, Marinette shifted around until she was comfortable. ' _He really does like me. He isn't just some flirt.'_

Her mind could only focus on Chat's Face, and his soft, love filled eyes he had while talking about Ladybug. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, and threw her pants off with a faint smack as it hit the floor below. She couldn't be bothered to finish stripping before sleep and Chats words filled her head.

Tikki watched from across the room with a knowing smile, as her chosen drifted off to sleep.

She turned off the light before making her way to Marinette. "Good Night Marinette." She whispered lightly before settingling in next to her head. "Good Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I edited this for clarity. Aparantly, straight copy and paste does not keep the italics on the thoughts. Welp. Enjoy.**

When Marinette woke, she didn't recall the events of the previous night. Instead she had lingering dreams of Chat still in her mind. It was hard to wake up that Sunday morning as the warmth of her bed had a strong pull, telling her not to get up. Her body was heavy with sleep as she slowly came to.

When she finally rolled out of bed and made her way down or ladder to her desk, Marinette started remember the conversation from the night before. Her cheeks filled with color and she recalled Chats confession about being in love with her Miraculous self. ' _I can't believe he felt that way about me, I thought he was just flirt.'_

Shaking her head, ' _No, he can't be serious.'_ Marinette focused on getting dressed enough to walk into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Wearing only a pair of loose pajama pants, and a Jagged Stone tee shirt, she shuffled down the stairs. The smell of the bakery below warm her senses as she went through the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

"Mari dear, there are some fresh croissants if you'd like. Your dad and I just made a new batch if you'd like to eat some." Marinette's mother, Sabine said from the doorway of the kitchen. "If not there should be some biscuits in the cupboard that you can snack on until breakfast is ready."

"Croissants sound amazing right now." Marinette hugged her mother before walking down the stairs to the bakery. "Good morning Papa." Marinette grabbed some of the spare croissants from the back of the bakery after hugging her father. "Thank you for the croissants."

After enjoying breakfast Marinette went back into her room to continue brainstorming ideas for the fashion contest. before she knew it, it was night again and time for Patrol.

After suiting up, Marinette made her way across the city to meet Chat Noir. She landed on the rooftop next to him, making him jump slightly.

"Hey there Kitty, didn't mean to scare you." Ladybug giggled as she took a seat next to him on the edge of the building.

Chat Noir huffed, " Who me? I'm no scaredy-cat." Chat flexed his muscles. "I'm just always ready for a fight."

Marinette laughed. " Sure Kitty."

Chat grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing Marinette to blush. "I would never lie to you My Lady" Chat still didn't let go. "Although I will admit you did scare me a little bit."

Marinette used her other hand to lightly smack his arm. "Then tell me the truth Chat, how do you feel about me?" The parts of Marinette's face are visible from beneath her mask were very red. ' _How can I just ask him that? It's super embarrassing!'_ Marinette pulled her hand out of his grip and turned her head away. "Sorry Mon Chaton you don't need to answer that."

Chat choked a little, and then straightened himself out before responding." Well... I do care for you. I've been meaning to tell you Ladybug, but I think I'm falling for you." He stared down a little as he said it, unable to meet her eyes. " I've been feeling this way for a while now."

Marinette found herself reaching her hand out to his face, fingertips brushing his cheek. Chat's eyes shot up and met hers from the contact. " Oh, Mon Chaton." Marinette found herself slowly leaning towards him. Her body was drawn closer, before Chat did the same.

His lips made contact with hers and she could feel herself melt into his mouth. Her body felt light as she slowly felt herself slipping. Her mind could think only of their lips touching.

Before she knew it, Chat had her back pressed flat against roof. A hand on each side of her head, slotted between her legs and kissing her. She could feel an urgent warmth flowing through her stomach as their kisses started getting faster..

Marinette could feel her own arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she lied under him, not wanting the moment to end, but also unsure of her own actions. His lips slipped off of her's, and begin peppering their way across her jaw line.

"Ladybug," His voice was heavy, and out of breath. He sat up partially, knees still inbetween her own. "I-I-"

Suddenly it was as though a ton of bricks crashed down on her. ' _What did I just do?'_ Marinette sat up with him, before scooting back a couple inches. "I need to go. I am so sorry Kitty, I need to go."

Leaving Chat behind, Marinette swung away faster than she meant to, as she panicked.

"What did I just do? What about Adrien? What was I thinking?" Marinette said frustratedly as she swung into her room and untransformed. She started to pace around. ' _How am I going to face Adrien tomorrow? After that? No way. I am going to have to go into hiding! I will never be able to look him in the eye again.'_

"Ugh" Marinette grunted as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Marinette, maybe you should go to bed?" Tikki said floating up into Marinette's face." It may be best to just think about your own feelings and get some rest. You do have school in the morning."

Marinette sighed and started to climb her ladder for bed.

' _Tomorrow is going to be a long day'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: I lightly edited the last two chapters, since apparently copy and paste does not keep the italics. Additionally, this chapter should be much better (and slightly longer) since I improved upon writing. The joys of taking a summer english class.**

 **Sorry btw, as now that I am juggling 45 hours a week with 14 hours of classes a week, I find myself not wanting to type. Hopefully I will get better at that.**

 **Enjoy**

Adrien was floating on air. Well, that is how it felt anyways. He never expected to be able to kiss his very own Bugaboo. He had dreams of revealing to each other, and riding off into the sunset.

Okay, that was a bit cheesy, and more of a general description. He was just happy to have her by his side, and hope that one day she would be his.

"Plagg, I think I might die." Adrien flopped onto his bed at an angle, face down. They had only just got home from patrol, and Plagg sat on his desk eating a piece of cheese twice his size.

"Whatever kid. Whatever makes you happy. Just try not to do that stuff while suited up. Otherwise I may start demanding more cheese. And maybe some sourdough bread to go with it." Plaggs face was covered with Camembert cheese "Hmmmm. Maybe you should stop by that one girls house some time. The baker's daughter? Maybe she will give you some cheese for me. I know she probably has a great variety."

Adrien turned his head to face Plagg. "Her name is Marinette." He signed lightly. "Yeah, whatever cheese you want Plagg." He straightened in his bed lightly kicking off his pants, and shirts, remaining only in his boxers. "Plagg, will you turn off the lights?" Adrien grumbled into his Pillow. He was so excited but so tired.

He didn't hear what Plagg said as he fell fast asleep.

* * *

What Marinette did not expect the following morning was to wake up with a pounding head. She got worse sleep than normal, despite actually sleeping longer through the night.

"Marinette! You slept in past your alarm" Tikki said somewhere above the Bluenette's head.

Marinette flew from her bed, heading towards the closet as fast as she could. "I can't be late again, or Mrs Bustier might actually give me detention this time." Marinette barely had enough time to grab a couple a quick bite of breakfast before running to school. She burst in the doors as the bell rung.

With a sign she relaxed against the doorframe a little bit, while Alya looked at her in amusement. "Girl, one of these days you are going to get detention." As she slid into her seat, Marinette responded, "I know, I just couldn't sleep very well last night."

Alya gave her a wide grin. "Why, did something happen?" She wiggled her eyebrows in Adrien's direction. Marinette's eyes went wide and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Adrien. She had forgot about her betraying actions the night before. Marinette stumbled her words slightly "Oh, uh- no. Not really. I mostly just caught up on homework last night."

Alya stared at her a moment, analyzing her, before shaking her head slightly. "Okay Marinette. You shouldn't wait until last minute to catch up." Before she could responde Mrs Bustier then called attention to the class.

Marinette ended up avoiding staring directly at Adrien for most of the class. When lunch came around, Alya jumped to interrogation mode once again. "Girl are you sure your fine? You have been acting a little strange today." Alya glanced over to Adrien who was walking out the door with Nino, causing Marinette to sigh. "Adrien seems to be very energized today instead. Interesting…" She trailed off.

"I just didn't sleep very well. I'll try to take a nap after school and then I'll be fine." She forced a smile at her concerned friend. Her eyes wandered to Adrien's now empty seat. ' _I didn't notice any changes.'_ Marinette realized.

"You do that. Let me know if you need anything" Alya's hand rested comfortably on her shoulder.

* * *

True to her words, Marinette really did try to take a nap after school. The Akuma that appeared, did not care for those plans however. The moment she climbed into her room she could hear the distant sounds of screams.

Her body kicked into gear automatically as she said "Tikki, Spots on!" and raced out of the top of her room. She swung towards the direction of the Seine, when she suddenly felt something hit her from the side. Tumbling across the roof, she noticed what appears to be the akuma.

The figure darted towards her, decked out in a pure black leotard with a vertical purple stripe. She just had time to dodge the next burst of wind expelling from their hand when she felt Chat Noir lifted her off the ground and onto the next section of building.

"Thank you Chat" Ladybug grunted. "Don't Mention it Bugaboo."

* * *

After purifying the Akuma with ease, there was no need to do a miraculous cure on the city.

"Pound it" Chat Noir and Ladybug said at the same time, however the moment their fists connected, Ladybug froze. Her eyes looked up to meet Chat's as her arm slowly slid down.

"Ladybug-" Chat stopped though as Ladybug snapped out of her daze and jumped a foot away. "Please don't run."

She felt terrible the moment she saw the hurt on his face. She knew that running had not been the best option. She couldn't will herself to want to stay though. She wished she had thought more clearly the last time she saw him. Not to say she regretted it, but she did feel guilty. How could she play with his heart when she was not even sure about how she felt?

"I- I- am sorry Chat. I just don't really know how to-" Her words trailed off. Her right arm lifted to rub the outside of her other arm as she looked at his feet.

Taking a gentle step towards her, as not to alarm her he spoke "It's okay. You don't need to say anything yet. I- I know it may be sudden. It was sudden for me too. I dreamt of that moment, although not quite like that, for some time." He was within hugging distance of her, a little too close for her comfort, but she stood her ground.

"I never thought of you like that Chat." Ladybug whispered, still looking down. "I don't really understand my actions myself, honestly." When she looked him in the eyes, she could see his heart break. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Chat hesitated for a moment before resting a hand on her shoulder. With a small pained smile, he whispered back. "Your my Bugaboo. I will never leave your side. I will wait until you figure out anything you need to figure out." He wrapped her in a soft hug. "Just don't run from me. I am always here to talk."

Ladybug look into his eyes after he pulled away. A sense of warmth and comfort filled her. "You are my Chaton, and you deserve happiness." Her traitorous heart lurched at the Chat like grin that filled his face.

"Oh Bugaboo you are my happiness" Chat stated with a wink, which earned him a light smack to the arm.

"Chat, I am trying to be serious here." She could feel the grin tug at her mouth. ' _Oh boy'_ She thought. ' _What am I going to do?'_


End file.
